


套路 第八十五章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第八十五章





	套路 第八十五章

江喻亭虽然不算高，但两腿笔直，肌肉匀称，充满力量感。腿间的草丛经过精心的修整，显得茂密而整齐，此时被水打湿之后，更增性感。温泉水沿着耻毛流到了安静蛰伏的性器上，顺着它的顶端缓缓滴落。  
江喻亭清楚地看到方浅的喉结动了动，才发出干涩的声音：  
“满意。”  
他的方浅又变回了那个坦诚的小朋友，江喻亭满意地笑了，悠悠地走到方浅的面前，背对着他坐回了台阶上，让水淹没了他的下半身。  
“小浅——下来一起泡——”  
不知是不是因为温泉泡久了的缘故，江喻亭连语气都变得软绵绵的，方浅听着腿都有点发软，可想起那个外国人和江喻亭有说有笑的样子，方浅又开始赌气了。  
“我不想泡那个老外开的温泉，他跟你太要好了，我妒忌。”  
江喻亭懒洋洋地伸手往自己身上浇着水，说：  
“我就说你今天怎么这么没礼貌……小浅，你这脑袋整天都在想什么啊？上次的演讲比赛之后汉斯一直耿耿于怀，总跟我说要请你过来泡温泉当作道歉。再说，汉斯已经结婚了，刚刚跟他的岛国夫人去逛庙会了，还问我要不要和你一起去，我拒绝了……”  
“我告诉他，我要和你泡温泉。”  
江喻亭背靠着岸边，缓缓仰起头，和低头看着他的方浅对上视线，挑起眉，狭长的丹凤眼微眯着，透着说不尽的慵懒与妩媚。  
不出三秒，方浅的脸就红了。  
“我、我去脱衣服。”  
方浅面红耳赤，正要落荒而逃，江喻亭的手却强硬地拽住了他的脚。  
“就在这脱。”  
“不不不不行！会弄湿的！”  
“我看见你带换洗的衣服了。况且，更衣室里有浴衣。”  
“我、我……不想在这脱……”  
方浅苦苦抵抗，江喻亭却不放过他，转过身，手攀着方浅的腿缓缓站直，看了一眼方浅宽松的棉裤，嘴角就翘了起来，扯开裤子的松紧带，不由分说地把手伸了进去，轻而易举地戳破了方浅的借口。  
“是不想，还是不能？”

江喻亭坏笑着，捏了捏那个早已把内裤濡湿了一片的大家伙。方浅的窘态再次被识破，涨红了脸，苦苦哀求：  
“江哥，我错了，是不能、不能啊——亭亭，等等，不要在这里——嗯！”  
方浅手忙脚乱地拉住江喻亭的手臂，却阻止不了那只在他裤裆里作乱的手。他越是哀求，江喻亭越是兴起，用堪称粗暴的动作隔着内裤搓揉着他完全硬起的性器的前端，逼得他无法抑制地溢出呻吟。  
方浅躲着江喻亭的这一个月里都不曾释放过，年轻气盛的身体很快就经不起挑拨，下腹部一阵阵发紧。  
“不要弄了，亭亭，再弄我会……哥——！”  
就在方浅声音都开始变调的时候，江喻亭终于停下动作，迅速地把还在怔愣的方浅扒了个精光，还把他的衣物扔得远远的，然后拉着他下了水。  
高温的泉水烫得方浅那雄赳赳的地方充血更足了，硬得阵阵发疼。江喻亭还要火上浇油，不轻不重地捏着他的囊袋。  
方浅的脸红透了，不知是被温泉泡的，还是被情欲熏的。他口干舌燥，终于忍无可忍，把还在到处点火的江喻亭压在岸边，狠狠地咬上了那两片饱满的唇。  
“唔——！！”  
江喻亭像是被他咬怕了，手乖乖地缩了回去，还讨好地攀上了他的背，忘情地和他接吻。  
方浅很喜欢和江喻亭接吻，那两片厚实的唇是他最爱啃的部位，饱满而有弹性，总是让他欲罢不能。方浅把那两片唇咬得发红，被江喻亭难受得推开，他意犹未尽，还想再亲上去，却听到江喻亭在他耳边低吟：  
“小浅，进来——”  
方浅的脑子轰然炸开，借着泉水的浮力把江喻亭抱了起来，两人火热的身体贴在一起，带起了一大片水花。方浅突然意识到他们正在露天的公众场所，立即就僵住了。  
“没人会来的，快点……”  
在江喻亭的不住催促下，方浅犹豫着，在水中缓缓把手伸向了江喻亭的身后，却发现那狭窄的入口里已经塞了东西，是江喻亭自己的手指。  
这一刻，方浅恨透了这不透明的泉水，害他没能亲眼看到那个仪表堂堂的江喻亭，竟然一边慢悠悠地和他接着吻，一边急不可待地把手放进了自己的那个地方。江喻亭骚起来，他十个方浅都招架不住。  
光是想象一下那个画面，方浅就硬得要爆炸，他再也忍耐不住了，恶狠狠地拽出了那几根手指，扶着怒胀的阳物，找准地方，一挺腰，就把自己送了进去。  
“啊——！”  
湿滑的天然温泉水随着方浅的动作一起涌进了紧致的肠道，使江喻亭的体内比以往都更湿润，也更热，还很紧。方浅粗喘一声，忍过了那阵令他头皮发麻的快感，开始重重地抽动起来。

冬季的夜晚来得很早，但露天的温泉灯光明亮，照亮了宽敞的温泉一角里交缠的两人，平静的水面被两人激烈的动作带起了一阵阵的涟漪。  
“嗯——小浅——轻点——”  
江喻亭的全身都被高温的泉水泡成了泛起了深粉色，随着方浅的顶弄，粉色渐渐向上蔓延，把江喻亭那张英气逼人的脸彻底染成了情欲的颜色。  
方浅的性器既长又粗，借着浮力的帮助，方浅能轻而易举地摆弄着他，让自己的每次抽出都仅留一个头部，再全根没入，微微上弯的形状使那坚硬的顶端总是毫不留情地碾压过那脆弱的腺体，江喻亭被顶得阵阵发颤，没一会就头昏脑涨，眼前发黑。  
“小浅，我，嗯，头晕……”  
方浅一听，立刻就停了下来，抱起江喻亭，让他躺倒在了岸边温热的青石地板上透气，正要将自己抽出，却被江喻亭的双腿缠住腰，还猛地一勾，猝不及防地深深捅入。  
江喻亭粗喘一声，紧致的嫩肉夹得方浅下腹一热，性器也跟着一胀，方浅大惊，虽然竭力忍耐，还是漏出了几滴精液。方浅被这种不上不下的射精感折磨惨了，见江喻亭竟然还在扭动，恼羞成怒：“亭亭！别闹！”  
沉浸在情欲里的江喻亭丝毫察觉不到方浅的窘迫，难耐地拉着方浅的手，握上自己硬邦邦的分身，呻吟着：“小浅……摸摸我……动一动……”  
方浅的额头青筋暴起，理智也烟消云散了，不再忍耐，挺着腰就在那销魂的甬道里肆虐，手也毫不留情地搓揉起江喻亭不住流水的性器。  
“亭亭，老婆，你好硬啊……可是里面好软，也好热，还一直在夹我……”  
“啊——嗯……你闭嘴……”  
火热的内壁开始一阵阵痉挛，方浅知道江喻亭将近高潮，却放开了手中的硬物，还把江喻亭想要摸向下身的双手按在了头顶，更加激烈地开始耸动，把支离破碎的呻吟从江喻亭的口中挤出，终于在江喻亭的惊叫中深深地一挺腰，在骤缩的内壁中畅快淋漓地射了出来。  
方浅许久没有释放，足足射了七八大股，还未软下的性器把湿滑的精液堵得严严实实的，意犹未尽地低头咬了江喻亭的锁骨一口，才抬头亲吻江喻亭。  
方浅亲了好一会，江喻亭还是没有反应，他松开江喻亭的手，直起身，发现江喻亭双目紧闭，胸口剧烈地起伏着，下腹部沾满了不知何时泄出的精液。  
“亭亭？！亭亭你还好吗？江哥！！！”  
“别吵……头疼……”  
江喻亭刚才冻了半天有点着凉了，温泉又泡太久，再加上激烈的性事，在灭顶的高潮过后竟陷入了短暂的晕厥，所幸没多久就醒了过来。他死也不肯承认自己竟然被方浅这个小纯情干晕过去了，努力睁开眼，无力地推了推方浅。  
“出去……”  
“不行，会把人家的温泉弄脏的。”  
方浅竟然弯下腰，托着他的臀，把他抱了起来，性器却还捅在他的体内。  
“别闹……你抱不动我的……啊——”  
江喻亭挣扎着想要下地，却被方浅咬住了肩膀，还恶意地一颠，体内的粗长硬物顶得他浑身无力。  
“老婆你乖一点，我就能把你抱回更衣室，你要是再乱动，我可能就忍不住了……”  
“方浅，你真是条疯狗——！”

 

次日上午。  
方浅神清气爽地坐在餐厅里，吃着汉斯的夫人准备的传统日式早餐，正一脸狗腿地给江喻亭夹着菜，顾连森和叶惺就开门进来了。方浅想起昨晚自己做的蠢事，脸上发红，但还是主动开口打招呼：  
“顾哥，叶哥，新年好啊。”  
“新年好。”  
叶惺恢复了那副彬彬有礼的样子，顾连森瞥了方浅一眼，也应了一句。  
“新年好——”  
江喻亭一开口就把顾连森吓了一跳，他的声音沙哑到了极点，：“江哥你还好吗？喉咙怎么成了那样？”  
江喻亭还没开口，方浅就抢着回答：“江哥昨晚泡温泉的时候感冒了，江哥，你不舒服要多喝点水，喝点味增汤也好，你还要吃鸡蛋吗，我这里还有一个。”  
“不要。”  
昨晚方浅把他抱回房之后越做越兴起，江喻亭求饶都没用，直接被方浅弄得彻底昏了过去。新年的钟声响起时他惊醒了，发现方浅竟然还压在他身上啃着，口齿不清地跟他说“新年快乐”，不等他回答就再次开始了一轮激烈的进攻，只让江喻亭连生气都没力气了。早上起来他浑身都是青紫的咬痕，还发起了烧，胃口不太好，吃了几口就放下筷子，起身去了洗手间。  
方浅还想跟过去，被江喻亭一句冷冷的“坐好”赶回了原位。  
方浅的狗腿样顾连森看在眼里，冷漠地问：“和好了？”  
“对，对的，谢谢顾哥昨晚陪我聊天，对了，昨晚我真的不是故意的，对不起啊顾哥！”  
方浅不提昨晚的事还好，一提顾连森就来气。  
昨晚他好心拿他的皮卡丘开导方浅，却被叶惺听见，狠狠地“教育”了他一顿，还被方浅撞见现场，顾连森羞愤欲绝，叶惺却更加来劲，压着他在屋子的各个角落都来了一遍。虽然折腾到了半夜，但他白天睡了一天，今早天没亮就醒了，浑身酸得像被坦克碾了一样不说，还黏黏腻腻的，房里也没有配备浴室，只好愤愤地把叶惺弄醒，吵着要去泡温泉。  
睡眼朦胧的叶惺扶着他去温泉的淋浴间洗了个澡，他才舒舒服服地泡进了温泉里，结果没泡多久，叶惺终于清醒了，按着他又来了一回。  
顾连森憋了一肚子的气，现在方浅是正好撞到枪口上了。

顾连森带着意味深长的笑容，神秘地说：“我今天早上也去泡温泉了，然后竟然在旁边的花坛上发现了一个神奇的东西，你猜猜，我找到了什么？”  
“什么？”  
“一，条，内，裤。”  
“哈？！”  
“我看了看那内裤的尺寸也不像是那老板的，你刚说江哥昨晚泡了温泉，我猜就是你们的了。”  
“不……不是吧……”  
“蓝白的条纹平角内裤，倒是很像现在高中生的流行款啊，是吧方浅同学。”  
顾连森满意地看着方浅涨得通红的脸，说：“现在的年轻人也真是的，内裤这种东西，再着急也不能随便丢啊，那温泉是男女共用的吧，被女孩子看到多不好啊，而且上面好像还沾了……”  
“顾哥！！！”方浅耳朵尖都红了，终于听不下去了，求饶道：“我错了，顾哥，顾爸爸，顾爷爷，我真的知道错了，再也不敢了，求你放过我吧……”  
顾连森心里好笑，但意犹未尽，忍不住接着调侃：“不过话说回来，现在的小朋友发育真好啊，你那内裤……”  
“顾连森，你是不是又皮痒了？”  
叶惺一直安静地吃着早饭，看着自家小卷毛越说越得意忘形，才冷冷地开口。  
顾连森立即噤若寒蝉，蔫蔫地低下头，乖乖吃饭。  
方浅终于得救，松了一口气，连忙起身去找江喻亭，刚走出门口，又折了回来，凑到顾连森耳边，悄悄问：“顾哥，你把我的内裤弄哪去了？”  
顾连森坏坏地笑了，也压低声音，说：“我就怕你找不着，特意给你挂在进门最显眼的那棵竹子上了。”  
“你、你你！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
顾连森看着方浅满脸通红连滚带爬地冲出门的背影，笑得可开心了。  
叶惺悄悄叹了一口气，他家的小卷毛真是惹不得


End file.
